Gracias
by AngelaMort
Summary: Una noche, Naruto mira hacia las estrellas, agradeciendo a sus padres el sacrificio que hicieron por él... y ahora es turno de hacer la misma promesa.  ::Naruhina Oneshot::


"_Naruto, no seas quisquilloso con la comida… come mucho y crece. ¡Conviertete en un gran niño! Ve a la cama temprano y Duerme bien!... Bañate todos los días… Has amigos, no importa cuantos hagas… solo asegurate que son verdaderos amigos… gente con la que puedas confiar… ¡Asi sean pocos! Y estudia tus ninjutsus… nunca fui buena en ellos… pero seguramente tú si lo serás… todos son buenos en ciertas cosas y malos en otras… no te sientas mal si no puedes hacerlo todo. Asegurate de obedecer a tus profesores de la academia… Y recuerda, evita los tres vicios del Shinobi… No pidas dinero si no puedes pagarlo, ahorra lo que ganes en misiones… No tomas sake hasta que cumplas 20 años… no te extralimites o arruinarás tu cuerpo… En lo que respecta a las mujeres… bueno, yo soy una de ellas, asi que no sabría que decirte, pero solo hay mujeres y hombres en este mundo, asi que algún día querrás tener novia… solo trata de no escoger a una rarira… buscate una como tu madre.. Y la cuarta advertencia… ten cuidado con Jiraya sensei… Naruto… vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento… recuerda quien eres… encuentra una meta, un sueño y no pares de intentarlo hasta que se hagan realidad… " _–Kushina, aquella pelirroja quien se estaba sacrificando junto con su esposo, el cuarto Hokage suspiraba de dolor, el dolor en su corazón de dejar a su hijo solo en el mundo- _"Hay… Hay… Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir y enseñarte… quiero estar contigo, Te amo!"_

**GRACIAS**

**Por: AngelaMort**

Una noche, fresca, el aire soplaba levemente y se podía respirar paz, eso con que tanto soñó la aldea de Konoha… ¡Paz! A pesar de que se sacrificaron muchas vidas y nacieron mas héroes… pero al final, toda la pesadilla, por el momento, había acabado.

Naruto, el futuro Hokage de esa aldea estaba sentado en la azotea de su casa, observando la ciudad, la cual seguía en recontrucción, veía las estrellas, recordaba todo lo sucedido, recordaba el que, finalmente, había conocido a su padre ¡El cuarto Hokage! No se lo podía creer, se sintió tan feliz, después de todo si había alguien que lo había amado al punto de sacrificarse por él… y su mamá, aquella hermosa pelirroja que también dio su vida para salvarlo… recodando sus ultimas palabras antes de morir…

-"Gracias" –el rubio se secó una lagrima que brotó de su mejilla- "Gracias por enseñarme tanto en tan poco tiempo, gracias por dejarme vivir, gracias por todo"

Naruto dio un gran suspiro, no pudo evitar soltar en lagrimas.

."No los defraudaré, dije que iba a seguir mis sueños, iba a proteger a mi aldea… y así siempre será" –sonrió- "Mamá… Papá… como desearía que estuvieran aquí en estos momentos de mi vida, mañana, mañana finalmente me nombraran el Sexto Hokage… como tú papá!"

Un leve aire rozó por el cabello de Naruto, haciéndole sacar un gran suspiro.

-"Han pasado tantas cosas, he madurado tanto, de aprendido tanto y me di cuenta de muchas cosas…" –el rubio sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago- "Hoy me dieron la noticia mas importante en toda mi vida…"

"…voy a ser papá"

Naruto por un momento se quedó en silencio total, dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Hoy me enteré… me puse como loco, me solté a llorar, es algo tan sorpresivo pero tan maravilloso, no lo podía creer ¿Se imaginan?" –el rubio volteo a ver al cielo, estaba teniendo una de esas muchas platicas con sus padres, desde que los había conocido en aquellas batallas contra Akatsuki.

"Prometo que seré el mejor padre de todos, así como tú Papá lo fuiste conmigo, amaré a mi futura esposa por el resto de mis días, si es necesario sacrificar mi vida como lo hicieron ustedes conmigo, lo haré, mi hijo o hija tendrá lo que nunca pude yo tener, jamás le faltará nada, le enseñaré tantas cosas, aprenderá tantas cosas… será un gran Shinobi y será una gran persona"

El rubio se secó otra lagrima.

-"Siempre estaré ahí para él… o ella"

Todo quedó en un silencio total, solo se podía oír el viento soplar, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por una voz.

-"Naruto ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?"

El mencionado al oir aquella voz solo sonrió.

-"Necesitaba pensar" –resondio- "Y más bien ¿Tu que haces despierta tan tarde? Debes descanzar, Hinata"

La pelinegra sonrió.

-"No exageres, apenas tengo un mes de embarazo, no va a pasar nada, además necesitas dormir, mañana será un día muy agitado"

La joven se acercó a su prometido y vio que tenía los ojos levemente húmedos.

-"Naruto… ¿Estas bien?" –Hinata lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Si, simplemente estoy feliz por todo… y muy agradecido" –Naruto le dio un tierno beso a Hinata- "Vamos a descanzar es tarde"

Naruto echó una ultima mirada hacia el cielo.

"Gracias"

**FIN**

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, estoy de regreso con mi primer fic de Naruto, el cual jamás pensé escribir por que yo odiaba con todo mi ser este anime hasta que vi la saga de Zabuza y me encantó.

Bueno, quería desde hace mucho hacer un fic Naruhina (Amo a esta pareja) pero me inspiró mas cuando leí el manga 504 y decidí involucrar de cierta forma a Minato y a Kushina (lloré con ese capitulo del manga… deveras!) por eso aquella frase de la pelirroja al principio del capitulo, algo como haciendo referencia de lo que Naruto sentía al enterarse de su futura paternidad.

Bueno espero les haya gustado ese one shot. No me culpen, el drama no se me da y es el primero de Naruto que escribo, espero y quiero escribir uno sobre mi Uchiha favorito (No, no estoy hablando del emo de Sasuke), hablo de Obito, ya que en el 90% de los fics lo hacen ver como Madara… NO GENTE, OBITO SI MUERE! Madara es un hijo de p… Grrrr.

En fin, comentarios, y/o sugerencias ya saben donde mandarlos. Ciao!


End file.
